leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 30 - Infinity 4, Sailor Uranus Haruka Tenou, Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaiou (episode)
:This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 30 - Infinity 4, Sailor Uranus Haruka Tenou, Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaiou Act 30 - Infinity 4: Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenoh: Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh is the thirty first episode of the second anime series, and the fifth episode of the third season. It aired on May 2nd, 2016. Summary The girls' are surprised upon meeting two new Sailor Guardians they have not yet heard of until now. They are even more suspicious of Haruka and Michiru, who appear to have arcane awareness of what is really happening. Plot Changes Changes from the Manga * The Daimons were destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. * The effect of Mosaic Buster did not illustrate Mercury trapped in a sphere where the nanobots would devour her. * Kaolinite appears in her civilian form as Kaori, and orders the Guardians captured before Ami escapes. * Sailor Mercury was saved when the nanobots stopped functioning after Viluy was destroyed. * Space Sword Blaster in the chapter did not unleash projectiles, but caused the blade to glow and extend far enough to hit Viluy. * Viluy was destroyed when Sailor Uranus used the Space Sword to cut Viluy vertically in half. * When Chibiusa arrived at the Game Center asking for Mamoru, Makoto briefly teases her for it. * Chibiusa sent Usagi to the store to buy beads for the Holy Grail she was making out of clay. * Haruka and Michiru were caught by the hypnotized Mugen students along with Ami. Changes from the Original Anime * The Holy Grail was mentioned at the very beginning of the season. It was what the Death Busters and Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were trying to obtain in the first half of the season by collecting the three talismans from pure hearts. * Neo Queen Serenity had never used the mighty powers of the Holy Grail to save her people; only the Silver Crystal. * The Space Sword had quite a different appearance: it had a shorter blade, a golden hilt and jewels on it. * Chibiusa never mentioned the Holy Grail to the Sailor Senshi, or that it was used as a weapon. * The Uranus and Neptune symbols in the transformation sequences were not sideways. * Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's transformation sequences involved them holding up their respective transformation devices while shouting their transformation command. * The Space Sword was not revealed until Eudial took the Deep Aqua Mirror from Sailor Neptune's lifeless body. * Sailor Neptune never used her violin skills in conjunction with sea-related attacks. * Viluy is the fourth member Witches 5 to take command, replacing Tellu after her destruction in the previous episode. She doesn't take command until near the last quarter of the season. * Viluy could not control the students. * Mosaic Buster did not have an effect of creating a spherical barrier around the victim, but a viewer could see the nanobots being unleashed by Viluy and attacking their target. * Viluy did not use Daimons. * Viluy was killed when the Guardians damaged her nanocuff, causing the nanobots to attack her and devoured her until there was no trace left. * Setsuna was never mentioned to be a student; nor did she meet Reika. She first appeared when Haruka and Michiru were revealed to possess two of the talismans, and when she used the third and final talisman, the Garnet Orb, to call upon the Holy Grail. First Appearances Characters * Setsuna Meioh Transformations * Uranus Planet Power, Make Up * Neptune Planet Power, Make Up Attacks * Mosaic Buster * Space Sword Blaster Weapons * Chibiusa's artistic version of the Holy Grail * Space Sword Trivia *Beginning this episode and for the airing month of May, the 2nd version of "Fall in Love with New Moon" (sung by seiyuu, idol and voice for Sailor Galaxia in the ''Sailor Stars ''series, Mistuko Horie) and " Maiden’s Advice" replace the first version and "Eternal eternity" as the opening and ending themes. *Hotaru was absent in this episode. *Ami jumping in to the pool of water while transforming is almost same as PGSM act Ami. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes